Love's Place in War
by Red-Cherry-Flowers
Summary: Tessa is put into a sticky situation. Find out what will happen! Don't want to say too much because I might ruin it.
1. So Began 10 Years

**PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND THE PURPOSE OF THIS STORY:**

**Just finished rereading Clockwork Angel and was struck by a sentence that made the wheels in my head start clicking. Tessa is described as "taller then most boys."**

**Does that description ring a bell? I did for me, I instantly thought of Isabella Lightwood from Mortal Instruments. It was like a flashing light going off in my head! So naturally this came to me…Not one of my best but hey, this idea has been bugging me senseless**!

Disclaimer: Own nothing but this bugging, little idea.

Tessa loved them both; Will and Jem. Her heart was breaking, cut straight down the middle, each boy having a piece. Will hadn't spoken to her since she had told him. Hadn't even _looked_ at her! Jem-well Charlotte had told Tessa he had left for Beijing two mornings ago…

All the rivalry between them now didn't matter to her. She just wanted both of them near, she needed both of them near, for comfort and love. They both loved her, loved her properly. Well, Will had never told her but Jem always had…

Tessa stood in front the full length mirror, Sophie behind her as she fastened the corset of her white gown.

It was a beautiful dress. It would have taken Tessa's breath away. It was a strapless. The white corset hugged her chest and torso, fitting perfectly, the white skirt filling out in at least five separate layers and trailed out behind her like a white flowing river. The trail was tucked under her at the moment so Sophie could fit her dress properly.

Tessa stared at her pale reflection. As a child her brother would tease her for it, send her out into the garden saying sunlight would do the trick. But her skin never tanned, she remained snow light. Jem had once told her it was a sign, saying that she was meant to come to England; she belonged here because of it. Will had run his fingers along her arm whispering that he thought her skin was beautiful…

But Tess thought she just looked sickly pale, grey eyes staring like pins. Like some dead corpse.

Tessa turned on her heel so fast she startled Sophie who was just about to finish fastening her corset.

"Miss Tessa what-"

There was a moment of silence as the two girls stared at each other.

Suddenly Sophie gasped, "Oh Miss! Don't cry! Please don't Miss!"

Sophie threw her arms around Tessa who stared sobbing without warning. Tessa felt as sick as she looked. No, she felt worse. Why, _why_ had she agreed to this? Her whole body felt numb whilst her insides felt everything. Like a sea storm raging only underwater.

"I-I can't-t d-do this," Tessa cried into Sophie's warm shoulder.

"Oh come now Miss," whispered Sophie rubbing her back before hesitantly saying, "Can't something be done?"

Recovering herself a little Tessa pulled away from Sophie sniffing, "No, or his father will get everything. Charlotte and Henry will loss the Institute and _he'll_ go after Will," her voice lowered to a whisper, "The council is scared of me Sophie. They want to keep an eye on me. He's promised to treat me well but his father…" Tessa gave a heavy sigh, "His father is threatening to ruin Charlotte and Henry because they knew what I was and kept it a secret. He's promised to not tell another soul if I do this."

"What if," Sophie hesitated a little, "What if you married Mr. Herondale? The council could still keep an eye on you-"

"No," said Tessa shaking her head violently feeling the frustration boiling hot inside her, "That's already been suggested, but it's not good enough according to the council. Will, or even Jem, would be too much trouble to deal with. Because I'm entitled to run the New York Institute so is my husband-"

A sudden knock on the door interrupted Tessa and Sophie and they their turned their eyes on the door as Jessamine popped her head through, her face shining bright, smile even more so. She was like the sunshine compared to Tessa's violent storm. It was as if she was the one getting married!

"Oh you're still not mopping about this are you?" she sighed closing the door behind her, "You should be laughing for joy Tessa! You don't know how lucky you are. Well, I'll admit their unagreeable most of the time, but marrying into one of the most respected Shadowhunter families! And you're not even a Shadowhunter!" Jessamine sighed heavily before studying her more, "Well hurry up Sophie, finish dressing her. And when she's done I'll fix you're hair Tessa. I'll make you look like a Queen! Anne Boleyn maybe? I've heard she was very beautiful!"

Yes, though Tessa as she turned back to the mirror. She did look like Anne Boleyn. On her way to her execution.

-0-0-

The music started, the notes tinging and tanging against each other, and raised high into the cathedral. Everyone rose from their seats in a wave movement looking back at her, the beautiful bride.

She, like hundreds of thousands of girls before her, had dreamt of this moment as a little girl. Her very own special day; hearing whispers in the rows of how beautiful she looked, seeing her loved ones dab their tears with silk handkerchiefs and smile at her, while she married the man who loved her with all his soul and heart. Everything looked beautiful Tessa would have noticed, if she cared. Fresh flowers spiralled up the pillars, the alter was gold and white, the floor was sprinkled with white petals and the seats laced with white silk twisted and tied elegantly at the ends of the rows. Jessamine had completely outdone herself. The blonde girl stood beaming on the alter, fresh white lilies in her hands, looking the perfect Maid of Honor.

Tessa kept her teeth clutched, her stomach felt somewhere near her toes and her dinner from the night before ready to come out of her mouth if she opened it. The ball in her chest rose up into her throat, chocking her windpipe. _No!_ She snarled at herself. She'd told Sophie she would be strong, so she would. She wouldn't cry! She gripped Henry's hand like it was her lifeline and concentrated on putting on foot in front of the other.

Henry, for all his mistakes and misfortunes, looked down at her now and whispered out the corner of his mouth, "Tessa, this needn't to be done."

Tessa looked up at him, his frowned brow and sad expression. Yes, thought Tessa, she had defiantly come to her execution.

"It has to be done," Tessa whispered back.

After what felt like a lifetime they reach the alter and Henry had to pry Tessa's hand from his and hand it over to her husband-to-be, who smiled softly at Tessa. But she only glared at him as if he were a reincarnation of one of the Dark Sisters.

At that moment she swore to herself never would she love Gabriel Lightwood.

**Please Review! I might continue this, depending on whether people like it. =D**


	2. You complete me Tessa

**Second Chapter Phew! Firstly, thank you to everyone who reviewed! You are all lovely, lovely people! Cookies for you all! Secondly, I am very sorry for the long wait of this chapter, I was a bit low on inspiration, writers block can be such a pain in the butt! But here it is. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: all belongs to Cassandra Clare. I own nothing but this little bunny idea!

_Ten Years Later…_

Tessa Lightwood sat in front of her cream, rounded mirror. The table in front of her was lined with perfume, hair pieces and other bits and pieces that belonged to a woman's dressing table.

Carol brushed her brown hair, light soft strokes, pulling it away from her pale rounded face that stared blankly back at her in the mirror. It was the same expression that had stared back at her every evening on the twenty third of December.

It was the Annual Shadowhunter Christmas Party. This year the New York institute was holding the celebrations.

But to Tessa it never held much joy. It was a night filled with jealousy, desire, hunger, pain and always having the reminder of a beautiful past been lost.

It was a possibility they wouldn't come this year, Tessa thought to herself as Carol twisted her hair up into a brilliant bun. After all, _he_ had never been very keen on the Conclave especially with his father in law within a position of power.

"There you are mistress," said Carol slipping the last silver pin in place and standing back to admire her work, "Would you like me to help you dress miss?"

"No," said Tessa glad that her voice was stead. She gave a smile but it didn't reach her eyes, "That will be all Carol. Thank you."

Carol curtsied and turned, closing the large archway doors that led to Tessa's sleeping quarters. At the moment of her returned arrival in America as Mrs. Lightwood she had demanded her own separate room from Gabriel (God only knew how many rooms the New York institute owned).

Gabriel, in an effect to please her, accepted the demand but Tessa knew he secretly did not like the arrangement. Of course, a husband and wife were meant to sleep in the same bed but Tessa had refused. She had even ordered Carol to wake her when Gabriel tried to visit her at night so she could quietly slip away and take refuge in the library, attic or roof.

Tessa ran her fingers down her blood red dress, admiring it for a moment. She had to admit, after ten years of being the wife of Gabriel Lightwood, he was not as bad as she had first suspected. He had less of his father in him, which Tessa was especially grateful for, he had never done her any harm and had always been kind to her as he had promised, despite some of the unconventional rules she had laid down.

Tessa instantly wished she had not thought that because it made her stomach seize. She wondered if Gabriel had ever been unfaithful. She wouldn't be surprised, nor could she blame him. She had not been the best wife either.

"Miss," called a voice from the other side of the doors making Tessa jump, "Miss, Master Gabriel has asked me to come get you. The guests are beginning to arrive."

Sighing Tessa said, "Thank you Carol. I'll be down in a minute."

000

Twenty minutes later Tessa stood next to Gabriel smiling prettily, nodding, laughing, wishing Merry Christmases, saying how fine she was and thanking each person for their compliments on how the decorations were so beautifully done.

She felt like a recording device set on replay.

"And should we be expecting a little Lightwood running around soon?" elderly Sarah Penhallow, leaning heavily on her cane, spoke loud enough for the surrounding crowd to look towards them curiously. Tessa felt the swelling of horror begin to expand inside her.

Gabriel gave a low laugh, "Oh, I'm sure that will be soon."

"What's that?" cried Sarah, leaning in a little further, her hand trembled slightly on her cane, "I didn't hear. Old age you see. It does terrible things to the body, even a Shadowhunter's body! I said, would you be expecting any little ones soon?"

Tessa could feel her face burning because Sarah had practically screeched the last part. She wanted to carve a hole around her feet and disappear but instead she smiled and said, "Hopefully soon Sarah."

"Ah I see!" cried Sarah nodding before swatted her cane across Gabriel's legs, "The old fish not working right Lightwood?"

George Penhallow appeared at his elderly mother's side, "Hush mother, you're making a sceptical of yourself." He sent an apologetic smile to Gabriel and Tessa before steering her off.

"And that," Gabriel muttered lowly to Tessa, straightening his jacket, "is why it is best for Shadowhunters to die young."

"Gabriel," scowled Tessa quietly, sending him a disapproving look, "Show some respect. Sarah was a great Shadowhunter in her youth and she was the first woman to be honoured a place in the Enclave."

Gabriel waved her off before he called out, "Father!"

Tessa watched him move towards Benedict and embrace him. She felt the heat still in her cheeks but she knew it wasn't from embarrassment.

"I must say," said a voice behind her, "Not Sarah's most shining moment but I must hand it to her, I couldn't have humiliated Gabriel better myself."

Tessa froze.

She hadn't seen him enter. She had hoped dearly that he wouldn't be coming. But like always he was there one moment and gone the next. Like a black cloud.

She turned and extended her hand, "William."

"Tess," he grinned at her before taking her hand and placing a soft kiss to the back of it. Tessa swallowed the lump forming in her throat feeling the soft texture of his lips and seeing how his long eyelashes meet his skin as he lowered them. He was just as beautiful as the day that she had met him.

Still grinning Will hooked Tessa's arm around his and began to lead her towards the Lightwood men.

"I must say," he whispered to her, "red is very becoming on you. Reminds me of the dress you wore to you're first Shadowhunter Christmas celebration in England. It puts some colour into you're pale cheeks Tessa. Sign of good health my love."

"Don't call me that," Tessa hissed, her eyes instantly searching the crowd for unwanted ears but Will gave a low chuckle.

She would have said more but they had stopped in front of Gabriel and Benedict. Gabriel narrowed his eyes slightly.

"William," said Benedict a faint trace of distain in his voice when he pronounced the other man's name, "Where is you're wife? My Rebecca promised she would be coming."

Will gave him a smile but Tessa could see his eyes were burning, "You're daughter sends her deepest regrets Benedict. But Rebecca has come down with a terrible cold and Charlotte and Sophie are minding her."

"So you believe it is alright that you come to a party whilst my sister is lying in bed sick?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him but Will's grin reminded Tessa of a mischievous cat planning on causing a little chaos.

"Oh no brother," said Will lingering over the word 'brother' to lace it with irony and sarcasm, "I very much tried to stay. I said to her 'Becky I shall stay with you and be you're knight in shining amour and bring you all the soup and blankets you shall ever need.' But alas, she swore that if I did not come she would never bed with me again. And _that_ I could not have."

Silence filled the air between them, and the laughter and talk around them seemed to make the situation more awkward. Instantly Tessa felt something burning in the pit of her stomach, bubbling like acid and clamping down on her breath. It burned through her veins like demon blood. Jealously.

"Well," said Will, "This has been very pleasant and as much as I have missed my wife's relatives, I promised Henry that he would see Tessa. The poor man's been dying to see you," Will turned his grin to Tessa.

"Don't be too long," snapped Benedict suddenly.

His hawk gaze rested on Tessa, "You're husband will need you're help with the guests. I am sure, despite your origins, that you could handle something as simply as playing a well bred hostess."

"Father," said Gabriel warning.

Will waved an impatient hand, "I won't keep her long."

000

"Will!"

Will ignored Tessa and continued to pull her down the corridor. His grip on her hand was hard and strong. She was struggling so much that Will turned back, glancing behind her at the brightly lit ajar of the hall's doors before he grabbed a door on their left and pushed a protesting Tessa inside before drawing a locking rune on the door.

"Have you gone mad?" growled Tessa.

"I frequently ask myself that question too Tess," said Will as he moved to look out of the window.

He heard movement behind him but he grabbed Tessa around the waist before she had managed to get to the door.

"Silly Tessa," he whispered against her hair, "Only a Shadowhunter can open that door now."

"Will!" she half wailed, "Please. I can't do this anymore."

Brushing a strand of brown hair from her face and pressing a soft kiss to her temple, Will hugged Tessa to him with her back to his front. Tears began to prickle in the backs of Tessa's eyes.

"You can't leave me as I am Tessa," Will whispered to her as her struggling began to subside, "I've accepted this is all I can have from you. One night a year, that's all I'm ever going to get. Please Tess, you take this away and I'll have nothing."

Tessa felt her resistance begin to leave her as it always did on the twenty third of December. Will's strong arms held a safe cage around her, keeping her locked into something that was sinister but lovely at the same time. It twisted around her like thrones but the roses smelled so beautiful.

"You complete me my darling Tessa," he whispered.

She turned her head and saw Will's dark blue eyes the guarded nature in them was gone as always when they were alone. He was looking at her with such vulnerability that Tessa was instantly reminded of that night many years ago when he had cradled her on the Sanctuary floor thinking he had lost her forever.

"Only once more," Tessa whispered when Will's lips were a breath away from hers.

"Yes," breathed Will, "Once more."

And then he kissed her.

**Please review for me! =D**

**Chapter Three will be coming soon! There's a sneak peak:**

"Do not lie to me!" Gabriel yelled as he grabbed a vase and threw it across the room, shattering it against the wall into a thousand pieces, giving Tessa a witness of his Shadowhunter strength.

Despite the tremble in her heart Tessa raised her head and clucked the child to her chest.

"After all that I have done!" yelled Gabriel, "I have bowed to you're every demand, anything you wanted and it was yours and _this_ is how you repay me! My father was right about you, you're like a stray dog that cannot understand simple commands. I should beat you bloody for this! Beat the obedience into you!"


End file.
